Alho and Yupa in New York City
by emmydisney17
Summary: After making a wish, Al-ho, Yu-pa, their family and their friends end up in the city that never sleeps and are amazed by all the tecnolegy and the marvels the big apple has. But then Sophie and Dylan's mother comes back with Emily for revenge.
1. Homesickness

**Al-ho and Yu-pa in New York City**

**Chapter One: Homesickness**

When they ran away from home to escape their controlling mother Dylan and Sophie would never had expected to ever arrive in a whole new world based on Anchint China in that small air plane they had stolen from the New York Airlines. But then again they never would have expected to be married to two powerful and noble, not to mention good looking ferals named Al-ho and Yu-pa and start a family with their children Garu and Pucca.

But yet, here they are.

Once the last light of the setting sun faded away in the night sky Pucca and Garu went star gaxing with their parents and all of them enjoyed the night together. Then Pucca asked a question "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Hearing that made Dylan and Sophie jolt in shock but Yu-pa and Al-ho were calm, which was strange because any parent who would have heard that question would have been taken back, trying how to explain the birds and the bees to them.

"Should we tell them or should you?" Yu-pa asked "Uh, you better do it." Dylan said "But you might want to put it to them gently." "Ok then." the feral woman said she turned to Pucca and Garu and said "Babies come from the bellies of fully grown woman like your mommy and Aunty Sophie." Hearing that made the modern twins gag in shock, that was not what you were suppose to tell toddlers at all!

"Did i come from you tummy Mommy?" Puca asked as she poked Yu-pa's belly "Yes you did," Yu-pa said "And so did Garu, only he grew in Sophie's belly." "How did we get in there in the first place?" Garu asked "Sorry kids," Al-ho said "But you're a bit too young to know that part. How about you wait until your older, otherwise you'll ruin a discovery of life you'll make when you get older."

"Oh Dad," Garu said "Oh don't give me that voice son," Al-ho said "You'll learn when your ready to learn it. But for know, why don't you just play with the Five and Po?" "Ok!" the kids cheerfully nodded and then they scampered off to play with the kung fu animals.

The two feral twins turned and saw the looks their spouses had "Uh... did we do something wrong?" "Parenting rule number one." Dylan said "Never tell your babies where babies come from until they've hit teenage years!" "I thought rule number one was never expose the baby to sharp weapons." Al-ho said "Or that the rule was to never let their babies home alone." Yu-pa said "Ok ok, along with those." Sophie said then she grunted and fell back down lightly.

"Is... is there anything wrong?" Al-ho asked.

Sophie didn't respond and either did Dylan. They just sat there on the ground, looking up into the stars. "You never get a starry night like this back in New York before..." Dylan said "Then again, you don't get a few discomforts either... i... i wish we could go back."

"Go back?" Yu-pa asked her husband then she signed softly and said "Oh, i get it... you're homesick." "A very bad case of homesickness." Dylan said "I wish i could see those awesome skyscrapers and walk down contret streets instead of stone and marble and eat a real hot dog with mustard and ketchep with just a hint of relish on the side and to see Lady Librity one again, holding her tourch up high as she... welcomes all she sees coming to... the great americain melting pot."

"The what pot?" Al-ho asked in confusion "The great Americain Melting pot," Dylan explained "It's a saying that everyone, no matter what they look like on the outside or the inside is always welcomed to America... that's what dad said before he left us... and we miss him."

"Don't worry," Yu-pa said "We promice that we'll find a way for you to go to New York." "How?" Sophie asked "Our plan had been ruined when we crashed along with yours a long time ago and no one knows how to get there either."

Al-ho and Yu-pa pondered how they could help and they closed their eyes. They remembered what Oogway had told them a long time ago, that if they ever need an anser then they would be able to ask the spirits for help. And then an idea popped in there heads.

* * *

That night when everyone was asleep Al-ho and Yu-pa arrived at the Jade Palace where the staff of Oogway was placed and they held it with one arm "O mistic Oogway, please here our call, we wish for a way to go to Sophie and Dylan's home, their world in a place called New York City."

Then the staff started to glow lightly, just like the twins had hoped, and then the glow died down. Yu-pa felt something next to her foot and she looked down, seeing a small statue of the green lady statue Sophie and Dylan always talked about. "This is it?" She asked as she picked up the statue. Suddenly the statue shined and the twins covered their eyes as the bright light got bigger and brighter and brighter, covering the entire Jade palace, and it's training grounds and the sleeping quarters in the light.

Then the light suddenly died. The palace and the other buildings were still standing but the diffrence was that they were now empty.


	2. Welcome to New York City

**Chapter Two: Welcome to New York**

Al-ho and Yu-pa felt like they had been ran over by a thousand thundering feet of rhinos when they started to come to from their slumber. It was still dark outside so they knew it must be night but somehow everything felt... diffrent.

The twins slowly got up and opend their eyes. What they saw truely shocked them. They were no longer standing inside the Jade Palace and they we no longer in the valley of Peace instead they were standing in a park with dirt and a large green statue towering over them, this was the statue of libraty. Which means... they must be in New York City!

"Al-ho!" Yu-pa exclaimed "We're here! New York City! Oogway granted out wish!"

"I know," Al-ho said "But where are our mates and our kids?"

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

The cries of their kids quickly made the twins quickly sprent to their children as fast as the wind and they found their kids with a late night tour group. "Kids!" Al-ho exclaimed happily as their children ran towards them and wrapped them in a tight hug.

"So they're your kids?" The tour guide asked "Then you might want to keep them on a leash next time. Those little shimps kept bugging us about these crazy questions about some guy they call 'Uncle Po' and these 'The Fearless five ', whatever that's suppose to mean."

"You'll have to forgive us, i mean, them." Al-ho said, looking at the large group of humans, never feeling the emotion of seeing more then just their mates anymore now that they're in a world of humans "We... just got here you see and we kinda don't know where to go from here."

"Well, we're just about to load up for the night." The tour guide said "Afterwards we all go to our hotel to rest or our appartments or whatever." "May we join you?" Yu-pa asked "Do you have enough money?" the man asked the two "You mean this?" Yu-pa asked, giving the man some cold chineese coins that dazzled everyone next to the surprised guide.

"Uh... where are you from?" the guide asked.

"China," The twins replied.

* * *

Po was snoring when suddenly car horns and siren wailings. "Whathewhositt?" he asked as he woke up in shock and surprise. The panda realized he was standing in an alley and he was surprised when some ally cats screetched at him, scaring him into leaving and crashing into a group of humans.

"AAAAHHHH!" the humans screamed in shock and fear

"YASAAAAAAAHAAAA!" Po screamed in shock and surprise as the humans ran away from him. "What's going on? Where am i? Tell me i'm stuck in a crazy dream! PLEASE!"

"Po, get a hold of yourself!" a familier old voice snapped.

Po was relieved when Shifu and the five emerged from the dumpter they were hiding in and Po said "You guys, what's going on here? Is this really happening or am i in some kind of crazy dream where someone has to slap me awake."

Shifu tossed a ball at the panda and asked "Awake now?" "Yeah, i am." Po said.

The animals ducked into the shadows, or at least tried to but no matter where they ducked they got a sudden surprise by a modern contraption. A piloce car, a group of street dogs, alarms, late night party people, passerbys, no matter where they turned they got one nasty surprise after another.

"Let me out of here!" Monkey cried as a traffic jam's loud comotions hurt their ears. "Quick! Inot that building!" Shifu ordered.

The animals ducked inside a hotel and panted as the loud noises drained from inside once the doors closed. "Whew, i don't know about you but i'm going back to bed." Po said "You know, to make sure this is just a crazy dream after all." "For once i agree with you," Shifu said "We must be dreaming all of this, based on Dylan and Sophie's stories."

"Speaking of which," Crane said "Where are they?"

* * *

Dylan and Sophie woke up to hear police sirens and bright lights of the familier city they called home and looked on, excited and confused at the same time, but mostly very excited "We're home!" they cried as they danced on top the roof on an appartment with glee. "We're finally back home!"

"But how did we get here?" Sophie asked "I don't know," Dylan said "But isn't it great? Now we can eat hot dogs and pizza and chicken breasts again! Oh how i miss those greasy foods we love so much!"

"But... i just thought of something." Sophie said "We're are our kids?" That caused all joy they had to vanish and the two started to panic as they franticly looked around for their family but with millions of people in new york how could they ever find their loves among all those people? They went downstairs until they reatched the lobby but before they could leave they suddenly bumped into a couple.

"Hey!"

"Sorry about-" Dylan started before he took a good look at the two he was looking at "Wait... Teddy? And Audria? Is that you?"

The two were both about the same age and both had brown hair only the male's was darker then the females and they both had green eyes and wore baggy clothes. They looked very familier and from forst glance they could tell right away who was standing in front of them.

"Dylan and Sophie?" Teddy asked "Whoa-ho! Dudes! It's good to see you again!" "Same here pal." Dylan said as the boys high fived and the girls hugged tightly "So have you been doing well?" "We should ask you that same question!" Audria said "It's been years since we saw you and you just vanished for no reason what so ever! Everyone thought you moved away or worse but we knew better, and we were right!"

"Well, it's good to finally see you guys again." Dylan said "It's been too long, so how have you been?" Audria said "Boy, do we have a story for you." Sophie said


	3. Kung Fu Animals in The Big Apple

**Chapter Three: Kung Fu Animals in the Big Apple**

Po snored along with the rest of the five and Shifu and yawned when sun shined into the room they slept in, which was the local pool. "Ugh, not now dad," Po groaned as sun shined in his closed eyes "I'm sleeping here." he turned and accidently flatten Monkey. Monkey pushed Po off him and the animals woke up "Oh man," Crane said "What a night, i don't think i ever want a night like that again."

"Uh guys," Po said "What?" the masters asked then they gasped when they saw that they were still in the hotel and they ran out the doors to see the mega huge area that was all New York City. "We are sooo not in China anymore." Po gasped.

"Hey you!"

The animals jumped up and turned, ready to attack, when they saw an Aisian- American human teenager stand behind them "Whoa, i'm-i'm so sorry." the girl said, strighting out her brown hair that was under a baseball cap and tugging her black shirt "I'm sorry to have startled you. But... you are animals... aren't you? F-from China?"

"Uh, of course." Shifu said politly, he had no idea where she came from but he figured that being polite wouldn't hurt since she seemed to take their situation well. "Wow, you can talk to?" she asked "Wow! Oh, and i saw you guys do some cool Kung Fu moves last night before you fell asleep. I was having trouble falling asleep myself and i saw you from my window and-"

"Hold on," Po interupted as he put his paw on her face to quiet the human down "Let's start over. My name's Po and these are the coolest Kung fu masters in all of China. Tigress, Monkey, Viper, Crain and Mantis. And also, that's Shifu and this is-"

Tigress slapped the panda and the bear said "Thanks i needed that."

"My name's Molly," The girl said "And you just happen to have been sleeping in my mother's hotel." "Well, we are so sorry to have intruded," Shifu said "But we've never seen so much... uh, how do i put this?"

"Mechanical vehicals, towering buildings and lots of things you've never heard of like fast food and other things?" Molly asked "Yes!" the five said all at once "Yeah well," Molly laughed "Welcome to New York City, otherwise known as the Big Apple."

"Did you say New York?" Po asked "That's where Dylan and Sophie keep saying they were from!" "You know Dylan and Sophie?" Molly asked "Yep," Po said "They came to our village, married our two friends and had kids."

"Wow, who would've thought they'd end up happy with people halfway across the world?" Molly asked "And to think i was worried about them." "You knew them too?" Monkey asked "Yeah," Molly said "We we're class mates. But their mother tried to force them to do things they didn't want to do and they ran off because of her. But boy am i happy they're ok."

Suddenly there was a strange ringing sound and the animals jumped. Molly reached into her white pants and pulled out a pink cell phone while the animals looked at it with wonder "What is that thing?" Shifu asked before Molly could open it up "It's my cell phone," the girl said "Everyone has one. It's great for talking to people far away, sometimes halfway around the world."

"And without having to yell?" Po asked Molly hushed him and walked off to talk into her phone in peace.

"So what now?" Crane asked. "I think, for the moment, we should let this girl be our guide in this strange new world. For the time being that is." "I just hope the others are doing all right." Crane said "I mean, with all that happening, who knows what could happen in this bizzar new world."

* * *

Inside an appartment Doyle, Sophie, Teddy and Audria were partying like mad and were bouncing up and down like mad. "Yeah man! Rock on!" Teddy shouted as he swung his arms around like hopping one leg like a rock star "Party in the USA Baby!" Audria declaired as she opened up soda cans and passed them about to her friends.

"Man, it's good to taste soda again." Dylan said as he slurped up his Pepsi can with glee "It's nice to hear rock and roll again to." Sophie said "Oh how i missed this place. It's so good to be home again." "I hear ya Sis," Dylan said "Who could not love this?"

* * *

"I hate this!" Al-ho said as he and Yu-pa walked across the hot stone streets with Garu and Pucca in tow. The twins were each asleep in their parents arms and they were sucking their thumbs as they slept.

As they walked across the croud of pushy, busy people Yu-pa turned to her brother and said "Why are the streets so crouded? We'll never find Dylan in Sophie in this mess." "Then let's get to higher ground." Al-ho said.

The twins got a running start and lept up to the top of a hot dog cart, then to a flag pole and then they ran upwards sideways across the very face of a building, attraction so much attention that the city seemed to have stopped and gazed at the incredible sight they saw.

Al-ho and Yu-pa lept up when they reatched the top and landed skillfully on the roof with their sleeping kids still in their arms. Yu-pa's long hair waved in the breeze as the twins looked at the large modern city next to the sea and the large towers that seem to touch the sky.

"Wow," Yu-pa gasped "It's amazing here." "Yeah," Al-ho said "I've never seen so many buildings in just one place before... or even those so high without breathtaking mountains or hills under them. Now i see why Doyle and Sophie love it here." "But... where are they?" Yu-pa asked "Don't worry Sis," Al-ho said "In this big city all we have to do is ask around. But more inportently Shifu taught us how to sence others that are far away thanks to our medetation. Besides, what could go wrong?"

* * *

A bunch of men were beaten down and sprawled across the floor as another man fell down on top of another. The reason why was because they were all beaten down by a woman who had punching gloves on and wore a blank top with gray worn shorts and high tops. "And with that, that make's fourteen this week."

The girl turned and saw a woman dressed in street clothes looking at the girl standing with pride "Well Done Emily. You've really outdone yourself." "Don't push it too hard Martha, It's too bad that cowardly son of yours ran of with his sister while your back was turned." "Yes, such a shame." The woman said "He would have made a nice husband for you."

"Yeah, he would have." Emily said, punching a dummy's head clear off it's shoulders. "It's been years since now, why can't he come back and face our marrage like a man?" "Who knows?" The woman asked then her cell phone rang and she opened it, in it was a text message saying **'Doyle & Sophie R Back'**


	4. Reunion, Discovery and a Magical Statue

**Chapter Four: Reunion, Discovery and a Magical Statue **

As the long and rather confusing morning started to become afternoon Po, the Five and Shifu trugged along, sweating thanks to the hot blazzing sun and Molly wouldn't stop talking about things like malls, tv shows and other things they had never heard of, not to mention the stares they were getting from passerbyes, it was all too much to handle.

"So then i heard that Jacob's new job at the contruction site was totally off the charts for him since cause the boss lets them goof off on their free time and i told Penny about the time that Max's pizza landed on my plate after i had finished my slice of olives with extra cheese and about my latest trip to mexico for a party or a sisesta as they called it or something like that."

"Ugh, will she ever stop talking?" Tigress asked in an annoyed tone as she held her ears along with the others, even viper who had to climb on to Po's shoulders in order to cover her own ears. Even Shifu had his hands to his ears as Molly kept on talking and talking on her phone without a break.

"Maybe if we shoved something in her mouth." Po suggested.

But soon after he said that Molly's stomach growled and the girl hung up her phone after saying "Call you later." "Thank you." the animals sighed out of sheer relief. "So guys, do you guys have a craving for chicken or something or maybe so pizza?" Molly asked "We can find all those things down at the mall."

"Guys!" Yu-pa cheered as she lept into Po's arms along with Al-ho, Garu and Pucca. "Guys! You're here!" Po exclaimed happily "It's great to know someone we know is here."

"Hey! Dont forget about us!" Dylan called out as he, Sophie and their friends joined in on the hug while Audria and Teddy stood nearby, taking pictures with their phones and placeing them on facebook.

"Where were you guys?" Po asked "We were looking all over for you, and then we met this girl."

"Molly!" Sophie squieled happily as she hugged her young looking friend "How has it been?" "Far to long since we last met Sophie!" Molly said "Oh my gosh i've so totally have to take a pic! This one's for the facebook!"

"Uh, ok." Shifu said "Anyway, to put a long story short we arrived in Dylan and Sophie's home land, New York City, and i have to admit it was nothing like i thought it would be at all."

"You're not kidding," Al-ho said "Boats powered by metal contraptions, lights that shine so bright they almost turn night into day, endless noise and bustling about, and now this!"

"That's New York for you." Dylan said with a sly look on his face.

"Well, anywho, we were just about to go to the mall." Molly said "I totally forgot what time it was after i was showing these animals here a grand tour of our city." "And let me tell you," Crane said "She couldn't stop talking, next time i'm staying at home." "And what's a mall?" Yu-pa asked "OMG! You've never been to a mall before chika?" Molly asked "Chika?" Yu-pa asked "I'll explain later," Dylan said "Right now i think the mall is a great place to rest for now."

"And we can do lots of shopping!" Audria and Molly giggled as they held their hands and jumped up and down much to the animals, Yu-pa, Al-ho and the kids' confusion.

* * *

At a mall the crew walked around as the sights and colors of stores and high priced objects greeted their eyes with every turn annd blink. "Ohohoh! Let's get some new clothes." Molly said as she and Audria pulled Yu-pa and Sophie into a pink store that sold clothes while Viper and Tigress were pulled in by Molly while Pucca just fallowed.

In the changing room Molly, Audria and Sophie emerged with pink clothes on them but Yu-pa and her friends didn't come out. "Come on you guys, come out a let us see you." "No way," Yu-pa said "I look stupid." "There's no stupid looks when it comes to fashion." Molly said "Now come out and let us see you." Tigress, Viper and Yu-pa emerged from their doors, Yu-pa wore a pink leather jacket backwards and Tigress and Viper were even worse with jumbled up clothes on them along with Pucca. "You were saying something about looking stupid?" Tigress asked as she blew off a bra she had on her head. The modern girls laughed.

Dylan and Teddy took the boys to a sports store and Teddy asked "So you guys have any idea what kind of sports we like to play?" "Uh, i'm guessing a few." Po said "Nope, lots." Teddy said "There's Baseball, Basket ball, Soccer, Bocce, Ice and Poly Hockey, Ice Skating, Football, and even sports from all over the world like Pole volting, swimming, horseback riding and-" "Ok i get it!" Monkey said "You have lots of sports now could you please stop or my brain will explode."

As Monkey sat down his tail got caught in a plug socket and the monkey got a painful shock before he jumped up and made a stance "WH-WH-What was that!" "That Monkey," Dylan said "Is called a shock of eletric energy."

* * *

Meanwhile far from the city as the sun sets last rays of light faded away, inside an old shop an old man, as old as he is frail, was drinking his coffee with some cream while his wife, who still had a kick in her step as well as brown hair with some gray in a bun, brough him his dinner. As she placed the try down the man looked like he was hurting in pain, like he had suffered a lot of lacks of sleep for many moons.

"Having those thoughts about our kids again or is it your daibiets?" the woman asked "Oh Dear," the man said "It's been... close to thirty years since we lost our Gary and Iris on their trip to China, i wonder if our grandkids are still alive." "Possable, then again maybe not." the woman said "By the way, our neice Christina just gave our the lastest copy of the papers, says something about two people leaping on top of poles and running upwards up a building."

"What kind of news is that?" the man asked "Those action movies-"

"But this one's in real life," the old woman said as a young man with black hair related to the two came into the room "They actually caught it all on camera and pictures. not to mention some animals in weird clothes walking across Broadway and Lexington in New York City not to far from here."

The young man ajusted his large round glasses and said "Well, i happen to have a video on Youtube my friend in New York shot. Same news, wanna see it." He opened the lab top as the man got the papers their neice gave them.

"What do you think Uncle Clark?" The young man asked "Uh... Uncle Clark?" Clark didn't say a word, all he did was stare at the picture on the front page and the video of the twins running up a building on her nepew's computer, that girl... and that boy... they looked very... familier... but... it couldn't be... could it?

"Well what is it Clark?" the woman asked in annoyance "Me and Johnny would like to know-" "A-Abigail!" Clark gasped "Take a look at this!"

Confused but trusting Abigail put on her glasses and looked at the front page paper with the picture of Yu-pa and Al-ho on it. The young woman's face and hair color looked so much like their daughter and the young man had the same resemblance as their son, both whom had dissapeared over thirty years ago over China's jungles with...

"Mmmm... mmmm... mmm... My baby..." Abigail gasped as she dropped her glasses before nearly fainting while Johnny caught her "Aunt Abigail! W-what's going on? What's the matter?"

"The twins." Clark gasped "Our grandchildren... the twins are alive! Quick! Call Hermione and tell her we need a cab to New York City right now!"

* * *

That night back in New York City Yu-pa and Al-ho were sharing beds with their mates as their children slept curled up in their blankets. "Dylan, i never thought that New York would really take a lot out of you, our friends were happy we finally got a chance to rest after what had happened."

"Yeah, but still, something's bugging me." Dylan said "How did we end up in New York anyway." "With this," Al-ho said shoping the modern mates the little green statue the ghost of Oogway lef them "It must have magical powers that would allow us to go to and fro from our home to yours... no offence ment, i mean New York is really beautiful... as long as you're with me i'm home." "Same here, i'll always love you, no matter how much anything or anyone will hurt me." Sophie said before the two shared a kiss before they went to sleep.

While the twins and their family were asleep the statue that was placed on the counter that had a lamp and a clock started to glow faintly as a small pile of peach tree blossoms appeared and flew out the open window into the modern world outside.


	5. Transformed and a Dayout

**Chapter Five: Transformed and a Dayout**

The early morning sun shined over the New York skies as the sounds of traffic and chirpping birds that flew over the buildings and streets, mostly were pigeons. In their hotel room Po, Shifu and the Five were still asleep but their blanets were covering them as they snored.

Molly came in, drinking a red Powerade bottle, and she knocked on the door. "Knock knock! Wake up!" "Ugh, not now dad... five more minutes." Po grumbled as he turned in his bed, then he fell over and landed with a thud on the floor, waking up everyone as he did. "Uh, is it morning already?" Monkey asked "I didn't hear the morning gong."

"Would an alarm clock settle?" Molly asked. Then she pulled the sheets off of Po... and screamed in shock when she saw him.

* * *

Al-ho, Yu-pa, Dylan, Sophie, Pucca and Garu were all asleep when they heard Molly screaming. They woke up and dashed across the hall to where the five were and gasped when they saw Molly with Po, Shifu and the Five, the shocker was that they didn't look like animals anymore, they were humans!

Po was now a human with short black hair but still wore his patched shorts and his vast stomach was still there, only now human. Shifu was still short but now he was a bald human wearing his old clothes, Monkey looked like a human acrobat with short brown hair and Tigress did too. Mantis was shocked that he had human fingers and toes as did Viper and Crane, all three were strong looking and wore their old clothes, but they also had new clothes on.

"What's going on?" Monkey asked "Why are we... humans?" "I'm guessing this is a nightmare no one can wake up from right?" Po asked "It it was," Shifu said "Now would be the perfect time to wake up."

"Hey guys," Viper said as her new human body wobbled a bit before she stood up right "I've got arms and legs! This is a-Waah!" he fell down and landed on Crane. "Get off, it's bad enough you land on me as a snake but now your heavyer then before!"

"You saying i'm fat?" Viper asked "No no!" Crane said as he blushed "T-That wasn't what i ment! I... i'll explain later."

"Yes, right now we must focus on something bigger, being human suddenly is mainly the reason." Shifu said "And why am i bald? I look stupid!" "I feel stupid." Monkey said as he looked at his new human feet "I'm more use to seeing my feet matching my hands."

"Ok guys," Dylan said "It just came to me that maybe our statue had something to do with this." "What statue?" Po asked

* * *

The group returned to the couple's room and Al-ho held the mini statue of Libraty in his hands, attached to it was a note in chinese writing. "This is a small spell for you to use." Al-ho translated as he read the letter "To become human just think about being human and for the way you were think about it and you shall return to your true form. But choise wisely about where you transform, mortal eyes can be a very deseving more then their words can ever say. Master Oogway."

"I knew Oogway was a crazy turtle at first," Po said "But now i think he's just gone mad." "But still, you have to admit," Molly said "You guys do look more easy on the eyes in that form, even more good looking." Po, Monkey, Crane and Mantis blushed and Yu-pa said "But no matter what you look like you'll always be our friends. Right?" "Y-Yeah." Crain said, still blushing as Molly winked.

"Ok, maybe now we can have that tour again, this time i'm leading it." Dylan said "But first we've got to get you into more, uh, normal clothes."

* * *

After being dressed by the former animals now looked at themselves in mirrors they had put up. Po wore a blue shirt with white shorts and red sandals with orange socks. Shifu now had a dark blue shirt, white pants and black shoes and socks. Tigress wore a brown tank top, black pants and light brown socks with black sandals on. Viper wore a long purple and green dress and blue shoes. Crane wore a white shirt, blue pants and purple shoes with pink socks. Mantis wore a green shirt with blue shorts and white socks and shoes and Monkey wore a red shirt with orange pants.

"Well, how do you feel?" Yu-pa asked. "I feel like a nutcase." Mantis said "Do we really have to wear this?" "Yeah." Sophie said "Nobody would wear anything like your old clothes, save for China Town but that's another story."

"Now what?" Po asked "Where should we go first?" "I have an idea." Dylan said.

* * *

Later the group were walking down a street that had a building called the Hard Rock Cafe on it. "Hard Rock Cafe?" Po asked as he read the sign "What kind of name is that? Where's all the hard rocks?" "They don't have real hard rocks," Dylan said "That's just the name of the place, but it used to be our favorite place to go. Dad would always take us there and we'd pig out so much we had a contest to see who could burp the loudest."

"I remember," Sophie said with a smile "Dad and Dylan would burp the loudest and i'd pretend to throw up." "Good times weren't they?" Dylan asked "Now i wonder what happened to dad. A few years ago he and mom had a huge fight and then..." He clutched his head as did Sophie and said "Then he left, something bad happened to him and... we never saw him again."

"What did happen to him?" Shifu asked.

Suddenly a familier girl came out of the cafe and said "Dylan Darling!" "Oh no! Emily!" Dylan gasped "Hide me!" he hid behind Po "Dylan i can't believe it's really you!" Emily said as she tried to get to get to Dylan "After all this time apart you've finally come to your sences and decided to face our engaement like a man."

"You've got it all wrong," Dylan said as he doged Emily "I was just here on vacation. And i don't want to marry you now or forever so leave me alone!" "Come on you big whimp," Emily said "Mom always wanted you to marry me and now you can-"

"That's enough!" Yu-pa said as she stood in front of Emily. The boxer girl stopped and looked at Yu-pa for a while before saying "And just who are you? From China town?" "No, China itself." Yu-pa said "That's funny, you don't look chinese." "It's a long story." Al-ho said as he stood next to his sister. "I'm Al-ho and this is my sister Yu-pa." "What kinda rediculas names are those?" Emily asked "Our names." Al-ho said "And if you must know you're too late, Mysister married Dylan about a few years ago and i married his sister, after they had disapeared."

"WHAT?" Emily asked in shock "And here are our kids," Yu-pa said, mentioning Pucca and Garu who were behind their parents. Emily looked steamed and tried to punch Yu-pa but thanks to her years of training Yu-pa doged and kicked Emily to the ground instead.

"You'll pay for this!" Emily shouted as she ran away "You'll all pay!"

The group looked at themselves and back to the streets but payed no attention to her. "She was always such a hot head anyway." Sophie said "But now that that's over let's just continue our tour."

* * *

Later they arrived at Braodway, where lots of people were standing in line for musicals and other preformances. "This is Broadway," Dylan said "Where everyone hopes to become musical stars from and to preform in costumes in diffrent stories."

"Let's see if Elijah has our backstage passes to 'Phantom of the Oprea." Sophie said.

As they walked away the animals bumped into two girls and they apolosized as they helped the girls up. "Who are you guys?" the first flexable girl asked "Uh," Mantis said "My name is... uh," "Manny." Dylan said as he stood next to Mantis "And he's new here." Then he pointed to Monkey "This is Mack." Then to Po "This is Peter." Then Shifu "This is... Sherrill," Then to Crane "That's... Cris. Then To Tigress "That's... Tina." Then to Viper "And that's Viva."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Crane said "My name's Arizona," the flexable girl said then she pointed to the very soft girl next to her "And this is my friend Kimberly." "May we talk to you for a while?" Kimberly asked as she walked up to Monkey "Uh, sure."

"Uh, that might not be a good idea." Dylan said trying to pull Monkey and Crane out of the girl's arms but couldn't. The Po turned to him and whispered "Oh let them have a little fun, they're not so good with talking to girls back home... but i think it's a little funny flirting with humans instead of girls back at the Valley of Peace."

"What was that Po?" Monkey asked "nothing inportent." the former panda lied. "Ok, i've got our passes." Sophie said "Now we can all see the Phantom of the Oprea."

* * *

Meanwhile Emily returned to Dylan and Sophie's mother, who was in Planet Hollywood, and panted as she caught her breath. "What happened Emily, did Dylan proposed?" Martha asked "More like the surprise is on us." Emily said "Sophie and Dylan... are married and have kids!"

Hearing that shocked Martha and she dropped her purse in shock, cuasing almost all of it's contience to fall out and land on the floor.


	6. Theater and Thugs

**Chapter Five: The Theater and the Thugs**

After what felt like forever as the broadway musical 'The Phantom of the Opera' The animals, Yu-pa, Al-ho and the two little kids were amazed by everything they were seeing. The words the preformers spoke sounded so realistic they could've sworn that they weren't acting at all and the music they were hearing, a mix between the old wind instraments they knew and new ones they had never heard before in all their lifes.

While the second part of 'All I Ask of You' played on stage Monkey, or Mack as he was going as, Looked at Kimberly, or Kim or Kimmy as she told him to call her, and how she was dressed. She had her light brown hair in long pig tails held up by a pink and a blue pair of ribbons and she wore a red and white blouse that almost esposed her chest but not by too much. Her long pink skirt covered her knees as her bright blue shoes tapped together with glee with the music. Her beautiful sea green eyes sparkled in the light and that pretty pink smile was really eye catching.

"You know," Kim said "I've never seen you around before... Where are you from?" "China, the Valley of Peace." Monkey replied "It's really out of reach where no one could find... well, no map you've recorded before anyway." "I come from Eureka, Nevada." Kim said "I was born and raised there, it's a desert where there is no sign of water for miles so we get out water underground."

"Underground?" Monkey asked "Really? You mean you can find water beneith your feet?" Kim laughed and said "Boy are you primative." "You have no idea." Monkey said. "So anyway, i'm a kung fu master. I'm really good with the Monkey Style." "I like Kung Fu too," Kim said "I have black belts from all diffrent styles." "Even Mantis?" Monkey asked "Yeah, i'll be glad to show you later." Kim said.

Kim and Monkey kept looking eye to eye and then Kim said "So, this Valley of Peace. Is it beautiful?" "Very." Monkey said "I could tell you but i'd just make you sleep. Tell me more about you."

"Well, after i got my deploma i went on a flight to New York to start my carrer as a weather girl as soon as i got the news from the city." Kim said "It had always been a dream of mine to work as a weather girl just like my mother be and my grandmother. Fortune Telling is also what my mother does for fun, i've picked up a lot of tricks thanks to her. I also stand up for rights like woman rights and children rights."

Woman Rights? Monkey thought. As Kim went off talking about weather and stuff Monkey only remanined focused on the Woman rights part. Where he was from most woman, other then those at the Jade palace by her age after becoming a woman is matched by a matchmaker or their fathers to be house keepers and take care of houses and their children, along with being taught to bite their tounges and agree with their husbands. However Viper and Tigress were Kung Fu warriors and that was compleatly another story. Still...

"What do you think Mack?" Kim asked. "Uh," Monkey started "What were we talking about?" Kim got angry and turned her head as Monkey lowered his head. _I messed up _He said in his head with a look of guilt on his face. "Sorry," he said out loud "This is just my first time with a girl, the last few times i... messed up. With mostly like with pranks.

"Did you say pranks?" Kim asked with a sudden smile "I LOVE pranks! I happen to be queen of pranks, i would annoy my family so much you wouldn't believe." "Me too!" Monkey said with a smile "Finally i've found someone who really understands me." Kim said with sparkles in her eyes "Hey, maybe after wards i could show you some of my tricks and you can show me yours." "I would like that very much." Monkey said with a beaming smile. Suddenly this whole thing wasn't a total loss after all.

Around the time the chandelier almost fell on the audeance Arizona clutched to Crane by surprise and shock. The moment she did Crane's human face turned bright red. No girl had ever just suddenly lunged herself around him before. Even for a human he was starting to feel something strange forming inside him. Her long sandy blonde hair blushed his neck and chest and her dazzling rustic honey brown eyes glisined in the light the show had and her smooth Tan skin rubbed his warm human skin.

"Uh, Arizona?" Crane asked "Oh, sorry!" Arizona said quickly as she let go of him with a blush. "You know i... i... i don't normally do this... And... I really hate Kimmy's date right now. Now that she found out he loves pranks as much as she does."

"He's just not use to talking to girls." Crane said "And i think they're getting along just fine. Last time a girl shoved his head in a pot and his head rang like a gong when Tigr- I mean, Tina got it out. The hard way."

"It's not just that Chris." Ari said, trying not to giggle but she was clearly laughing at the funny joke Crane had said. "It's just that... She's usually the one to... to... well..."

"Pick a random guy off the streets and set yourself up?" Crane asked. Even he found that little fact a little akward. "I kinda feel the same way. A little. I'm not so great with girls either."

"Yeah, well..." Ari blushes as she scratched the back of her head "Sorta... she's my main girl, my BFF since i came here from Oregan. We met while we were looking around for a place to crash and a job. We both landed a job as partners in a Gym. I teach Kung Fu and she just works out. We don't mind much but what i would really want is to fly."

"Fly?" Crane asked with a smile. This was even better then he had thought after she had mentioned Kung Fu. At least the humans had something he reconized deeply.

"Yeah, fly." Arizona said "I've always wanted to fly high in the sky. But my parents didn't want me in any school like that so i had to wait until i was on my own but... no matter how close have been it's always like i'm just a hundred miles farther. Like i'll never get off the ground." Crane smiled and said "You know, i just so happen to be quite a flier. So to speak."

"You own a plane?" Arizona asked "Well... let's just say i own quite a pair of powerful wings, wings you would never believe." Crane said with a wink.

* * *

After the show the entire gang walked down the streets while the afternoon sun burned bright. "See you two later." Arizona said as she gave Crane her adress. "Here's our appartment number. In case your lost check your map or GPS. See you later!" As Kim and Arizona walked off to their car Monkey and Crane smiled as Monkey turned to Dylan, saying "Best first date ever."

"Man, who knew that one show could last so long." Po said as he rubbed his stomach "I'm already hungry."

"HELP!" A cry from a nearby alley shouted. The animals, Al-ho and Yu-pa responded quickly.

In the alley a young woman was pushed agisnt a wall by a man in a black mask while another one scerched her purse "Let me go!" the woman cried helplessly "Just relax and keep quiet," the man holding her to the wall said "We won't hurt ya, much anyway. Just keep quiet or i'll make you look like a Picaso painting, the nasty modern way."

"I've got her wallet!" the man with the purse said

"And we've got you!" Yu-pa said as she and her friends stood beside her "Oh man," the man with the purse said "We're trapped." "So what?" the man holding the woman to the wall said "What can these push overs do?" "Your about to find out." Al-ho said. Then the wind spun around the transformed animals and turned them back into animals, starting the two crooks and the woman "What the-"

The animals, Yu-pa and Al-ho lunged at the robbers and attacked, a fight that lasted mere seconds as the robers quickly got their butts kicked and the woman took a lot of pictures with her camera but didn't stay to thank her heroes.

After the robbers were beaten to a pulp the animals and the humans turned to Dylan, Sophie, Garu and Pucca before they smiled "Talk about a real let down." Al-ho said "I was hoping they'd put up more then that. I guess people in New York aren't really so tough as you always say they are." "That was before you guys came in town." Sophie said with a smile.

Unknown to them Martha and Emily were watching "Did you see that?" Emily asked in shock "Two of our toughest men whiped in just ten seconds! Take about power!" "Yes, such power." Martha said as they watched the animals and their human friends walk away "Maybe my children's marrage to those two weren't a total loss after all... if we can manage to put their power to good use."

"How?" Emily said "Just waltz over and ask them to help us rob banks and such?" "Win them over with some sweet talk." Martha said "And if that dosn't work?" the boxer asked "Well, everyone has a plan B don't they?" The woman asked with a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

Later on they returned to Molly's hotel and entered the lobby where they saw an old couple and a young man standing at the desk when they turned and saw Al-ho and Yu-pa. The couple gasped as they rushed towards Al-ho and Yu-pa while hugging them. Confused Al-ho and Yu-pa pushed the two away lightly and ask "Who are you?" "We're... we're your grandparents." Abigail said as Chuck teared up "We've been so deeply worried about you ever sence you disapeared over the jungle in China."

Al-ho and Yu-pa remembered that all so well. Once their temporary daze was quickly done they shook their heads and Yu-pa said "Grandma? Grandpa?" "Oh, Ash, Oh, Dawn, Our beloved babies have returned!" Abigail cried cheerfully as she and her husband hugged their long lost grandchildren. "Hey, don't forget me." the young man said "I'm a reletive too, name's Johnny, i was adopted by your grand parents after my own parents died. Don't ask why. Anyway. I'm your cousin!"

"I didn't know we had a cousin." Al-ho said "And we had no idea we would see our beloved grandchildren ever again after such a long time." Chuck said "Where were you two, all this time... where were you?" "In the Valley of Peace." Al-ho said "Back there we were named Al-ho and Yu-pa. It's a long story."

"But we want to hear every word of it." Chuck said with a smile. The animals smile and knew this would be a very interisting tale to tell.


	7. The Five's Day Out

**Chapter Six: The Five's Time in New York **

Al-ho woke up to a thobbing headache. They had just met their grandparents and their only cousin Johnny last night and explaining an entire story to them took so long it had to be three in the morning before they had finally explained everything and was more tired then he was before. He turned in his bed and fell back asleep. Yu-pa yawned and turned to her bedside table, seeing a note in chinese.

'Dear everybody,

Sorry to leave so suddenly but we had to go on our first dates with Arizona and Kimberly, just to 'breal the ice' so the speak. Anyway the others wanted to join to and we couldn't wait for you to wake up so we decided to head out alone. Don't worry, we'll be back soon so tell Shifu he has nothing to worry about.

Signed Monkey and Crane,

P.S. Po stuffed himself silly with so much food he's not feeling so good, let him rest.'

Yu-pa just turned in her bed and slept again. _It's not like they'll get into big trouble or anything. They'll be fine."_

* * *

Crane was in a place called Fox Grill, a place where there was loud music he had never heard of and a menu of foods he had never eaten. Then he turned and saw Arizona coming his way, wearing a sky blue dress and black ballet flats with a purple and black fancy headband on her head "Hello Chris, sorry i'm a little late." "No no," Crane, or Chris, said "It's ok Arizona. To be honest i thought i was going to be late."

"No prob." Arizona said "And you don't have to call me Arizona all the time. Just call me Ari." "But Arizona sounds so beautiful to me." Crane said "It's so lovely and fair i don't ever want to stop saying that name. Ever." Arizona blushed and said "Thanks... By the way, what do you want to eat?"

"Uh... to be honest I have no idea myself." Crane said "I've never even heard of such things before, i mean, what's a burger?" "Seriously?" Arizona asked "You've never heard of a burger before in your life? What's up with that?"

"Well..." Crane didn't know how to explain this to the girl but he decided to just get it over with. "I was born and raised in a poor town that was always under attack by theifs and bandits. My father abandoned me and my mother was so hear broken she died when i was just a young man. My grandmother kept me in her basement and my best friend was drifting away from me as the years went by. Then my grandmother got me a job as a janitor and left me there. I never heard from her or my best friend ever again. Forced to clean weapons and such was tiring and i've always wanted to be a kung fu master but... i thought i was too skinny for it."

"You poor baby," Arizona said "It's like you were locked away from the world." "Not entirely." Crane said "I did have happy times. It was when the tryouts for this kung fu school i worked at when it really changed my life. I accidently wandered into it's dangerous training course and i passed with flying colors, thanks to the advice of my friend Mei Ling."

"That was nice of her." Arizona said "I know." Crane said "We still see each other... or at least used to until i came here... i wonder what she's doing right now." Crane let out a sigh and faced Arizona "Sorry about the sob story." "No no, it's ok." Arizona said "It's ok. I pretty much had devorced parents but they got together when i graduated high school."

"Lucky you." Crane said with a smile "Nothing insulting about me or anything right?" "Or course not." Ari said "I'm not that cruel." "I knew you wouldn't be." Crane said with a smile "So, shall i let you pick out the meals then?" "Ok."

* * *

Monkey was at a place everyone called Ground Zero, where there were names written in a large and tall stone. He didn't know why or even much about English words. But thanks to Sophie and Dylan's training he understood them but yet felt confused. "What's the attack of 9/11?" he asked out loud. "A tragic event." A voice behind him said.

Monkey jumped and turned to see Kimmy beside him, wearing a nice brown shirt with gray pants and orange shoes and a green jacket "I guess you've never heard of it. I can tell." "Sorry, not to insult you or anything but... please tell me more... but not to much you break your heart." Monkey said "Ok Mack," Kim said "It all started just like any other day. Everybody was happy. Nobody even saw it coming. Then... it happened. A plane stuck two towers, the Twin Towers, and they all fell down, killing lots of people. We had been attacked by Terorists."

"You mean... criminals?" Monkey asked "Yeah, you could say that." Kim said "Funny thing, that same day me and all my family members were at a family reunion during that time. We had no idea such a terrable thing happened until we returned from our vacation a week later. At least my family was safe the whole time. Are yours?" "Yes. I mean... i wasn't really here when that happened." Monkey said.

"Why's that?" Kim asked "Well..." Monkey started "I was a kid when my parents were killed by criminals. I was away from home at the time so i was safe... but when i got home for comfort... you know... i took out my sadness by pranking the entire village i lived in, hoping to find comfort in my jokes... at first i did. You'd find it funny if the villagers sent warrior after warrior at you but they'd turn tail as you steal their belts, making their pants fall."

Kim laughed and said "They must've looked really silly!" "They did!" Monkey said "Then my master Oogway... uh, i mean... Owen... Challenged me to a fight and i almost got crushed by a pole. But he saved me and allowed me to stay, since then i gave everyone compassion and looked out after everyone like they were my family."

"Aww, how sweet." Kim said "I know." Monkey said after a while of silence Kim let out a sneeze and said "Sorry... So... wanna go to Apple Bee's or Starbucks. What kind to you like? Light or Frappe?" "What?" Monkey asked in confusion "Coffee," Kim said "Haven't you ever heard of it before?"

Monkey didn't respond but Kim started giggling "You mean you don't even know what that is? What kind of guy are you, Mack?" "The old fasioned kind?" Monkey said "I get that a lot." Kim giggled and said "Don't worry about it Mack," Kim said "I'll give you a full and fast crash course on everything you need to know."

"And boy could i use it." Monkey said as he rubbed his head.

* * *

Mantis scratched his red haired head as he walked around the street. He had been clueless where to go so he figured that wandering around would eventually get him somewhere. Then he came across a vast section of trees and plants. It was a park! He went inside and looked around as he felt happy to see some green in the city, it sorta felt uneasy to be in a place without any green and such.

He had just turned when he saw a beautiful girl skate blading around the park. She lost her balance and nearly fell but Mantis caught her and said "Carefull!" after a while of silence the girl got up and said "Thanks a lot. I almost fell that time." then she looked up. Her short black hair reminded him of the night sky and her hazel eyes reminded him of the vast seas of trees and such he normally saw in china. "Uh, hello? Is anyone at home?"

Mantis snapped out of his daze and said "Sorry about that. My name is Mant- I mean, Manny. What's yours?" "My name's Wendy." the girl said "I was just cruising along when i nearly fell. But thanks to you, you saved me." "My pleasure..." Mantis said "Want to hang out?" "Normally i wouldn't but i do owe you for saving me from a big fall." Wendy said with a wink "How about a little game of tag along the way?"

"What?"

* * *

Viper was inside a museum with a lot of things she had never seen before, like giant bones and stone with strange writting on them and many other things like the strange clothing humans of the past wore and animals she had never seen like a buffalo and an eagel.

Looking around she saw lots of things as her long black hair lightly blushed her back. She smiled as she looked around this strange collection of artifacts and treasures. Then, as she turned a courner to the dinisaur exsibit, she saw a biker man with a gang while they cournered a smaller man, who had blue eyes and short silverish gray hair. "Leave me alone you guys, i told you already i don't have the money right now."

"How about your work money?" The head biker said "But i need that!" The weaker looking man said.

Viper tapped the main biker's shoulder and said "I wouldn't be picking on him if i were you." "And what are you going to do about it Sweetcheaks?" the biker asked the man whom they were picking on barely had time to pick himself up when this mysterious girl came out of no where and used extrodenary fighting moves to knock every last one of them out in record time.

Viper stood along the men on the floor and said "Are you alright?" "F-Fine..." the man said "Just P-P-Peachy. I gotta sit down now." then the boy fell on his knees but Viper picked him up bridal style, which made the boy blush, and said "My name's Viva, what's yours?" "P-Peater." the boy said before he passed out from shock.

Viper sighed and shook her head "Humans, very confusing with graditude."

* * *

Tigress was in the zoo, wondering why the animals were behind bars in cages and such... mainly why they weren't wearing clothes and walking around like her. She just figured that it was normal and decided not to make such a fuss about it... and a lot less explaining. The last thing she needed was for somebody to think she was crazy.

She had just arrived at the Sea Lion habitat when she saw a man taking pictures with a camera. The man had red hair and gray eyes wearing an orange shirt, red pants and brown shoes. Tigress walked over to the man and said "Hello." "Yipe!" the man yelped as he lept into the air before calming down. "Don't do that!" the man said "Sorry," Tigress said "My name is Tigr- I mean, Tina and i'm new here." "Mine's Tex." the man said "And i was just taking pictures for a little reserch of mine for my college. About sea animals and their ways of life, i picked a Sea Lion."

"Tell me Tex," Tigress said "What is a reserch about sea life. You mean there is life under the sea other then fish?" Tex starred at Tigress for a while and said "What planet did you came from?"

"Uh... i came from China and... I'm lost." Tigress said "Very lost." Tex said with his eyes rolling "What does that mean?" Tigress asked "Nothing." Tex said "Tell, you what, i'll let you tag along for the trip. Ok?"

"Ok." Tigress said with a smile. Maybe she would also find something more to this human then she thought. Maybe.


	8. Mr Ping Drops in

**Chapter Seven: Mr. Ping drops in**

The day went by smoothly for the five as they hung out with their humans they were with. Only Monkey and Crane kept theirs longer since the others had to part with theirs a little early to rejoin the humans, showing more of the world Al-ho and Yu-pa what they had been missing. It turned out Arizona was as a good story teller, using pupets to tell him a funny story and such, not to mention a good dancer at something she called 'Hip-Hop' a thing he had never heard of before.

The dance was the most strangest the kung fu animals had ever seen in his life, hopping around, twisting your body madly while spinning yourself on the floor; sometimes even doing it with your head! She was also good a horse back riding, such a thing he learned when she took her to a little farm in the far off ranch she knew, far from New York city.

As she took out the horses she and Crane would be riding Crane realized how big they were compaired to him and Arizona, not even as a crane would he even compaire to their size! "This purebred mare's Scarlet," Ari said as she patted the horse she had "And the other's named Timber." Crane looked at the brown horse and sheepishly said "Uh, hi Timber." Timber just snorted and Crane coughed "What a breath! When's the last time he had one of those breath mints? Never?"

"Just climb on him and you'll be fine." Arizona said while the others looked on "You two Al-ho and Yu-pa."

A while later Crane, Al-ho and Yu-pa were stuck in a humaliating posistion on the horses, their middles were on the horses back as they tired to lift themselves up but failed. They even wriggled around like worms before falling off. Arizona covered her face in annoyance while the others laughed. "I think i got this!" Crane exclaimed onlt he ended up falling head first into the fresh mud with a thud.

* * *

Another time Kimberly took Monkey and everyone to the appartment she and Arizona owned and tried to teach the twins how to use a blinder. "Just place the veggies in here and press this button." Kim said as she pointed to the vegtables and then to the blinder.

"You mean like this?" Yu-pa asked as she placed the veggies in then pressed the button, the small applance went crazy as choped greens went flying all over "Take cover!" Shifu yelled as everyone ducked down and got covered in chopped up slime.

Kim pulled the plug and the blinder stopped "What was that?" Viper asked "An angry spirit?" "No," Kim said "I forgot to tell them to put the cover on top first before they pressed the button."

* * *

Later the group were in Central Park just playing while Crane and Monkey were still with their dates. "You know Mack," Kim said "I've never hung out with a guy this long before. You know... you remind me just like a monkey, my favorite animal. I love that about you." "Really?" Monkey asked "Well, i love your pranks and jokes. A joy buzzer and spicy candy? What a lot of laughs we got with them!"

"I know!" Kim said. the two laughed and Crane looked at his friend before he turned to Ari. "You know, when i took a summer job lawn mowing for my neighbors i never thought that i'd end up dating the coolest guy in the world. Your like a bird. I've always loved birds, especaly Cranes." "Well... i like them too." Crane said "In fact, you could say i was born as one once."

Arizona giggled and said "Your so funny Chris."

Meanwhile Pucca and Garu were playing tag when two henchmen came out of the bushes and grabbed them, normally kids would scream in fear but not Pucca and Garu. The two grabbed the henchmen back and flung them right into a tree with such power no little children possised.

"Look!" Sophie shouted as they watched Pucca and Garu 'play' with the henchmen. "Our babies are in trouble!" "No i think it's the other way around." Dylan said as Pucca and Garu spun the men above their heads like balls while Arizona and Kimberly were the only ones shocked about this. "What kind of super vidamens to they take?" Kim asked "None," Yu-pa said "They've been doing kung fu since they were babies you could say."

Watching from the bushes Martha and Emily were watching, eyes wide open and mouths hanging open in shock as Pucca and Garu kept beating the henchmen like they were dolls and teddy bears. "Well... that plan backfired." Emily said "Forget what family those two came from, what PLANET did they came from?" the old woman asked "Super man's? The Incredible Hulk's? Captain America's? Maybe even Frankenstine's!"

"I wonder if they took super pills while they were pregnant with those kids." Emily said then the two woman screamed as the men were tossed their way and they failed to duck in time, tumbling down a hill with the battered men as they hit a tree.

Pucca and Garu turned to their relived and happy parents and said "We played nicely with the men didn't we mommy and daddy?" Pucca asked "Well, yeah. You did good." Yu-pa said as she bent down and kissed her child's forehead.

Back at the bad guys, they were tangled up as Emily said "Sheesh, not even the army could match the brute force those little tots packed!" "I guess it's back to the drawing board for us." Martha said as she tapped her fingers on the ground "One that won't envolve power packers next time."

* * *

Later on Al-ho and Yu-pa were having a picnic near the Hudson River with their long lost family members they knew they had a lot to catch up with. Uncle Clark, Johnny and Aunt Abigail were very interisted in their world they had grown up with and wanted to know more. "Just imagin," Uncle Clark Said "A world where everything was just like China in the anchent days, only where animals rule instead of people. And you've been living with them all this time since your parents' death."

"Before we even meet Sophie and Dylan," Yu-pa said "We used to think we were the only humans in the entire world. Or at least. They're world." "And believe me," Al-ho said "Growing up during that time was not easy."

* * *

Flashback...

Three year olds Al-ho and Yu-pa were playing with baby toys as they waddled over to the window where some cherry blossoms where falling. Some even land on their heads and the two giggled playfully.

When they were eight years old the twins were swimming in a lake. Alho wore red clothes while Yu-pa wore yellow. The twins ducked down and gazed at the fishes under water before they resurfaced for air, giggling about the undersea world they had found.

When they were thirteen years old a kid in school was having a party and they were dancing with the young pigs, sheep and geese. Yu-pa wore pink and white clothes while her brother wore red and white. As they danced they saw Po glumly sitting on his own but the two grabbed the panda and danced with him, making young po very happy.

When they were eighteen Al-ho and Yu-pa were training with Master Oogway and learned more about kung fu powers then they already had before.

When they were Twenty three years old the two were very popular among the villagers and the kids would ask for hugs and such before the twins went off for their training with the great master Oogway.

* * *

When the flashbacks end Yu-pa and Al-ho looked at their family and said "We were happy to be appart of the Valley of peace... it's our home." "New York is your home too." Uncle Chuck said "You may not remember it but New York city is the place you two were born in."

"Really?" Al-ho asked "Yes." Aunt Abigail said "Sadly you never got the chance to grow up in such a powerful place... not tham i'm saying there's anything wrong with the Valley of peace mind you." "Who... who were our parents anyway? All we know are their names but... what about the rest?"

"I'll tell them." Uncle Chuck said "Your mother Iris grew up as the most popular girl in school while your father Gary lived with his hairdressing family. Gary met Iris when he ended up in her sixteen's birthday party. They fell madly in love on the spot. Then when Iris had ner next party years later Gary proposed to her and she said yes with glee. They ended up getting married on a Roller Coaster, hehe, everybody was too sick to even enjoy the wedding cake after that. Then when they had you, Ash and Dawn, Gary wanted to go to China... once they did..."

"They never came back." Al-ho finished. "Yes," Aunt Abigail said "As we searched for years we started to lose hope when the people in china didn't report any plane crash or any out of town people. So... we asumed that... you were dead."

"We're back now," Yu-pa said "But we can't stay... we love the Valley of peace too much to leave it forever... i hope you understand." "Oh my dear, after such wonderful stories who would blame you?" Chuck said with a smile "besides, this valley sounds like the place i would move too any day."

Suddenly there was a ball of bright light shining over the river and a small figure landed in the river not to far from the humans, screaming as he splashed down. "What on earth is that?" Abigail asked. Then a familier goose popped out of the water and spasled around, frailing around like mad as he screamed "Help! Get me out of here! I can't swim!" "Mr. Ping?" Al-ho and Yu-pa asked in shock.

Later the goose was on his back as he gasped for air thanks to Al-ho and Yu-pa's actions. "Oh Al-ho, Yu-pa, it's so good to see you again." The goose sputtered as he wringed water out of his clothes while Johnny squeezed water out of his hat "Nice to see you too." Yu-pa said "What a weird-o hat for a goose." Johnny said as he kept wrinning the hat dry of the water "Give me that!" Ping snapped as he tried to grab his hat out of the tall human's grasp but couldn't due to being too short.

"Mr. Ping, what happend?" Al-ho asked "I'm not sure myself." the goose said "Back home we looked all over for Po, Shifu and the five when they just disapeared without a trace. I was heading on my way to the jade palace when suddenly this flash of light overtook me and the next thing i knew i end up nearly drowning in water!" Then the goose looked around and gasped, Seeing new york sky scrapers for the first time. "Uh... we're not in china anymore are we?" Ping asked.

"Ping," Al-ho said "Welcome to New York city."


	9. Po's Girl and Croc and Ox's Arrival

**Chapter Eight: Po's girl and Croc and Ox's trip**

Po nearly fainted as he saw his father walking up to him back in the hotel. He and the rest of the five had returned for a quick break of being human and what does he find when he got back? His goose father! "Dad! It's so good to see you!" The panda cheered happily as he hugged his father "It's good to see you too," Mr. Ping said as he hugged his son "But where were you all this time, here? Did you even think about me?"

"Uh... well, you see Crane and Monkey were hitting on girls and the others-We can turn into humans-Oogway said... he... oh man, it's complacated." Po said "But i did miss you... and you just poofed here?" "Yes," The old goose said "One minue i was at the Jade palace looking for you then poof i nearly drown in this Hudsei river." "Hudson river," Sophie corrected "Whatever." Ping said.

Then they heard groaning and went to the kitchen to see Crane back as a bird with his head in the freezer. "Crane, what the heck are you dong?" Dylan asked "I've got brain freeze." Crane said "I ate this stuff you call ice cream and ate more until my head started to hurt. Arizona said that it was brain freeze. Tell me truthfully, is it dangerous?"

Dylan and Sophie laughed and Dylan said "No, it's just a reaction to the ice cream you ate. You don't have to stick your head in the freezer for that!" As he pulled the bird out Crane showed everyone his icey eyebrows and blue head. "Hahahaha! You look like a snowman!" Sophie cried in laughter with everyone else.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Garu cried as he rushed to his parents with Pucca "What is it honey?" Sophie asked "We saw Masters Croc and Ox on the TV!" Pucca said "They're on the news!" "What?" the animals gasped in shock.

They dashed to the TV set and watched the news. Indeed the kung fu masters Croc and Ox were on the news. They were on top of a billboard somewhere in the city and they were armed, ready to strike anything that came to close to them and the reporter said that the two were to be shot down once the police arrive.

"We've got to save them," Al-ho said "But we don't know where they are." Dylan said "I'll find them," Crane said. With that he flapped his wings and left the hotel with a device called a walkie talkie in tow.

* * *

Croc and Ox had no idea how any of this happened. One second they were at the Jade Palace looking for the five and Shifu when suddenly a strange power over took them and they arrive at this strange place where humans like Al-ho and Yu-pa are roaming around everywhere and now they were trapped bwtween a large swarm of them and a large sign with a picture of a human and dental care on it.

"This is something i don't think Rhino would like to see," Croc said "In fact, i think he'd faint." "Like you did?" Ox asked "I was only out for four seconds and you know it!" Croc snapped angrily.

Suddenly they heard the flapping of wings and Crane swooped down in front of them "Croc and Ox!" he exclaimed "Crane!" The two masters gasped in surprise "It's a good thing i found you two so easily." Crane said as he landed next to them "Like a crowd this big is very hard to miss." "Just do something before the humans here get ugly." Croc said "They've been giving us the stink eye since we got here."

"Just fallow me." Crane said as he once again took to the air "Now you expect us to fly?" Ox asked "I think this place had done something to your brain." "No, i mean i'll create a distraction while you guys get away." "A distraction?" Ox asked "Your a crane and we're a Croc and an Ox, two very big animals. I'm pretty sure that these humans will notice us if we even try to get away."

Suddenly Al-ho, Garu, Pucca and Yu-pa arrived by their amazing jumping skills and landed on the edge of the billboard. "Need some help?" Yu-pa asked "More then you ever thought." Croc said. With that Al-ho and Yu-pa took hold of the croc and ox and jumped away with them as easily as they were before. Garu and Pucca were about to leave when the hilicoper suddenly started to smoke and it started to fall down.

Just as the people inside knew they were done for something stopped them from hitting the concret. Garu and Pucca were holding up the large hilicoper by their hands and holding it above their heads as if they were holding toys. Natually the croud were flabbergasted and shocked as cameras took pictures and video to prove such a feet that was suppose to be inpossable just been proven wrong by two little kids.

Yu-pa returned and said "Good job Pucca, Garu, just's like we taught you. Now put the... uh, flying thing down and join our friends." "Ok." Pucca and Garu said as the placed the hilicopter down gently and took off with their mother.

* * *

Meanwhile Po was just having a snack in China town in his human form when he just happened to look up and saw a beautiful human girl with strayberry blonde hair and a beautiful blue dress walking down the same street he was, passing him as her hair brushed his nose. Po dropped the half eaten chili dog as his face turned red all over. He turned again and saw the girl... and a shady man about to mug her!

The man had barely even gotten to his threts when he jumped out at the girl when Po suddenly pounced on him, tackling him as the girl watched in shock. After Po had beaten the dough out of the chriminal he tossed him into a parked police car and said "That's what you get for messing with a dragon warrior." He turned to the girl and said "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" the girl slowly started to smile and then she said "Wow, that was amazing!"

"Please, you should've seen me when i did my Wuxi Finger Hold move." Po shrugged "The what?" The girl asked in confusion "Oh, how rude of me. My name's May, yours?" "Mine's Po Ping." Po said "Po?" May asked "I-I mean Peter!" Po said, catching himself quickly "Sorry about that, i forgot for a moment." "Is Po Ping your avatar?" May asked "For an online game or something?" "Uh, no." Po said "It's just... never mind, it's hard to explain for the moment."

"That's ok," May said "Take all the time you need." "Say, haven't i seen you somewhere before?" Po asked "One those... what are they called? Oh Yeah, Magazines!" "Yes! I was on the cover of about six popular magazines this year... only, why did you forget what they were called?"

"Oh, uh, that's because we don't have magazines where i come from." Po said "We mostly have beauty of paintings and the nature around us." "That sounds heavenly." May said "And... this might be sudden but... do you wanna go out with me?" "That's what i was going to say." Po said with a blush in his cheeks "Then it's a done deal." May said before Kissing Po's cheek and handing him her phone number "Call me."

As she left Po's face blushed quite red as he looked at the girl's number.

* * *

Inside a house that was for sale Martha and Emily were trying to think of a plan while Emily surfed the web on her lab top. "There has to be a way we can split my kids with those super powered people." Martha said "But how can we defeat someone who can run up buildings like a track in the Olympic games and put up hilicopers like they were toy models?"

"I have no idea," Emily said "But maybe something in the china culture can provide a clue or something." After a while of typing and such for a minute she came up with something she found on a blood red and snow white webpage "Hey Martha, get a load of this. This page has a spell for bringing back the worst enemy of your foe so they can be tourmented again."

"Spells are a bunch of nonsesence." Martha said "Besides, we're suppose to be looking for a real reason for a devorce." "But you've got to hear this," Emily said "This spell is as rediculas as it sounds. _Shiji moto regui no thoshi, i summon the fallen warrior of whom my foe had slane to rise from the dead and breathe again!" _

Suddenly the power went out and the labtop went out of control as it jumped off it's table platform and hoped around as if it was a rabbit while Martha and Emily stood back in horror. Then there was a huge explosion that blasted all the glass in 62 miles from where they were and smoke filled the room.

Martha and Emily coughted as they left the house. "What the heck just happened?" Emily asked "Did my computer catch a super kind of virus or what?" Then they heard footsteps inside the house and some ripping sounds as if something was cutting the carpet inside. Then the two woman gasped when two animals emerged from the inside of the house. One was a snow lepord and white peacock with red eye patterns on his tail. "Who are you?" Martha asked.

"The more interisting question is what we have for you." The peacock said "Where is the dragon warrior and those human twins Al-ho and Yu-pa?"

Hearing that Martha and Emily looked at each other then started to smile wickedly.


	10. Modern Messes

**Chapter Eight: Modern Messes **

As the sun started to set over the city the animals had returned to the hotel with Croc and Ox in tow. Both of the two warriors were changing channels of the TV and were confused as they changed channels. "How do they fit tiny people into these cubes?" Croc asked as he turned to a channel with a _Looney Tunes _marathon on it "Most of all, how do they know who's next and who isn't?"

Meanwhile Al-ho, Dylan, Sophie and Yu-pa were again with their family Grandma Abigail and Grandpa Chuck. The three were all talking about something when Al-ho and Yu-pa approuched "Oh Ash, Dawn, we're so glad you're here." Abigail said "You're just in time to talk about the future of your children."

"You mean Garu and Pucca?" Al-ho asked "But we've already planned it out with them, they want to grow up to be kung fu masters like us." "No no, i mean proper schooling." Abigail said "Like English, Latin, Frence, Spanish, Geogropthy, biology, sciance, math, all the entire good things in life."

"But won't that be a headache?" Yu-pa asked "I mean, learning all those things in one school? How can they focus one one thing?"

"They don't have to do that until they've hit middle school to high school." Chuck said "In the mean time we're going to put our grandchildren to the kindergarden school your parents didn't live long enough to actually get to do themselves."

"Kindergarden?" Dylan asked "As in, a public school in a high school?"

"Yes, the very same high school that Ash and Dawn's parents use to attend. What's the matter with that?" Abigail asked "You look like you don't want your kids to go."

"Well," Sophie started "You see Garu and Pucca aren't really just the cute and cuddly types." "Where are they anyway?" Al-ho asked "Johnny already took them to the school for their first day." Chuck said "We were going to tell you but we couldn't find you."

"WHAT?" the four asked in shock.

* * *

Garu and Pucca were in a class room and on bean bags as they tried to take a nap. The problem was that they didn't want to take a nap, they wanted to explore the school. They snuck away with their kung fu skills and left the class to explore the entire school. The entire grounds were huge and the two had to hop over a few buildings to get to a new one. When they arrived at a large building where they saw a group of teens doing something they overheard was called a 'Service project'.

The project was about helping move a piano into the music room but the three couldn't even last five seconds carrying such a heavy cargo. It was then Garu and Pucca lept down and picked up the piano with ease, with only one hand and they carried the instrament away while the teens stood there in shock as they watched the kids carry something they couldn't handle into the class filled with students who stopped playing as they gasped in shock.

Garu and Pucca placed the piano in the center of the room and Pucca said "Hiya, what's this thing you wanted in here?"

* * *

Crane was on his date with Arizona, this time she was dancing around with head headphones on her head. Unknown to either of them Tai Lung was watching them with a smile on his wicked face.

"Why are you dancing around with those things on?" Crane asked "They play my favorite music." Arizona explained before she handed them over to 'Chris' "Wanna try them on?" "Well... ok." Crane put the headphones on his head and herd music of which he had never heard before while Arizona picked up a book about stars.

Tai Lung muttered a spell and blew a handfull of powder into the building and it touched Crane.

The moment it did Crane started to turn back into his true self, much to Amizona's shock and horror as the human clothes the bird wore started to slip of his skinny body and so did the headphones. Crane felt his long neck once again and gasped when he looked at himself in the window. He turned to Arizona and tried to speak but all that came out was a loud squak, like a regular crane. "You're not a man, you're a bird!" Arizona gasped as she ran away while Crane tried to speak and reason with her but he only ended up squaking like a normal bird.

Monkey was having the same problem when he tried to take a picture of Kimberly at a wedding party after the 'i do's were made when he transformed back into a monkey and his speech was replaced with monkey chatter while Kimberly ran away from him in horror, knowing the truth of who, or what, she was really dating.

Mantis was holding a beach ball as he played volley ball with Wendy when he started to change back into a mantis. Wendy screamed and ran away as Mantis tried to speak but no words came out.

Viper and Peter were looking at Chirsmas decorations when suddenly Viper changed back into a snake, much to Peter's shock and he ran off while Viper tried to speak but all she could do was hiss like a normal snake.

Tigress changed back into a tiger at the worse possable time, right in front of Tex and his entire school as they presented pictures to them. Tigress tried to speak but all she could to was growl like a regular tiger while Tex and everyone else ran for their lives.

Po transformed back to his true self right in the middle of May's apperance in a soccer feild with girly girls and tomboyish ones. Everyone was so scared and shocked they ran for their lives before Po could even explain. He tried to speak but the only thing that came out of his mouth were bear growls.

* * *

Back in the hotel Shifu was meditating on his bed when suddenly he felt something, something that made him gasp and he looked at his once human arms, only now they were back to being panda arms then he felt something else...

"Shen and Tai Lung are back!"


	11. Shen and Tai Lung's Attack

**Chapter Nine: Shen and Tai Lung's attack**

Arizona, Kimberly, Wendy, Peter, Tex and May were all dishearted. The very people they were dating and falling in love with turned out to be animals disguised as humans the entire time. They didn't know how such a thing was possable or even how it ended but one thing was for sure, New York was starting to go crazy! With talking animals and super powered people roaming around they decided to leave New York and never come back... that is, if a peacock and snow leapord didn't stand in their way.

Arizona and Kimberly stowed away on a boat and looked back at New York city with frowns on their faces "So, all this time we were dating a crane and a monkey, how crazy is the world going to get?" Kimberly said "I know," Arizona said "But... but still, i feel just awefull leaving them. And it would explain why they never heard of such things as Chilli dogs and congress."

"And were clueless about other things." Kimberly said "I'm almost going to miss those two... ok, i'm really going to miss them." Suddenly the two were struck from the behind and collaped to the ground. The attacker was Tai Lung and he grabbed the two and vanished back to New York City.

Wendy drew on some posters angrily as she tried to get rid of the anger she was feeling but it only made her more angry, By the time she was done the entire poster was covered in black marker. On one edge she looked at the blank spot with a little bit of guilt then drew a heart that said 'Wendy' on it. Suddenly something struck her from behind and she collapes. Shen had strucken her head and looked at the poaster, he sliced it with his claws and dragged Wendy away.

Peter and Tex were unpacking things from their locker as they talked about what had happened to them "I can't belive i dated a tiger." Tex said "I was dating a snake!" Peter said as he removed a camp shirt from his locker "And i hate snakes!" As they closed their lockers they suddenly felt something when Tai lung struck them and knocked them out, dragging them away as fast as he could leaving the boys' bags behind.

May held a red carnation in her hands as she remembered Po, before and after he transformed back into his true form. She knew it wouldn't work but then again, she never did had a date that actually worked before. She looked at the flower then turned it to a bunch of pink roses. The roses resimbled all the other guys in the world she had dated in her carrer and the carnation resembled Po. Suddenly something inside her made her realize that Po was just hiding his true self because he was afraid of what humans would make of him.

Then it all became clear what to do next: She had to find Po and hope he forgives her. Suddenly something struck her and she fell down. Shen had struck her and was now dragging her away, as he did so the peacock snipped the flower's bud and left.

* * *

Back at the Hotel the five and Po were crushed by what had just happened. They didn't even say a word about their sudden transformation back into animals since it happened not to long ago. "So how you turned back into animals?" Dylan asked "No idea." Po said "But whatever the reason we just lost something magic could never give; true love."

"Bummer man," Molly said as she sipped her red smoothy.

Suddenly as Molly opened a window a rock flew into the room and landed on the carpet of the animals' room. At the same time Shifu came out of the bedroom and shouted "Someone has brought Shen and Tai Lung back from the dead!"

"WHAT?" The animals exclaimed in shock as Yu-pa picked up the note and read what it said "We have what you love, we've done our battle with Po now we only want to battle Al-ho and Yu-pa two on two. The fate of all lifes hang in the balance and for their sake you better put on a good show. Also Dylan and Sophie, Emily and your mother have some unfinished buiness with you, and trust me it won't be pretty. Shen and Tai Lung."

"Tell me i didn't hear what i heard," Sophie said as she held her head "I just know this spells a disaster." "Dylan and Sophie's mother and Dylan's ex-girlfriend have made a very grave mistake," Shifu said "They must've found a spell to bring the dead back to life. However the spell has a price."

"What kind of price?" Dylan asked "You see," Shifu started "Once the spell's been casted the person who casted it is binded to the person he or she as brought back. In simple turns it means that if Shen and Tai Lung die again then the girl and the mother will be dragged to the underworld with them."

"Like killing four birds with two stones," Al-ho said "Oh boy, what do we do?" The group looked at each other without saything a thing and slowly they got the same idea, the people of New York were going to get one heck of a show tonight.

After formulating a plan they went to the door where, Al-ho and Yu-pa arrived at first when they stopped. Outside were Garu and Pucca and they looked a little sad. "What's wrong sweeties?" Yu-pa asked "They kicked us out of this human only school," Garu said "They said that we were to wild and powerful to control for them." "They said we were out of control." Pucca said "Are we?" "Not in a bad way." Al-ho said as he patted the two's head "By the way, wanna kick some butt?"

"You bet!" The two cried.

Now New York was really in for a surprise.


	12. Shen and Tai Lung Vrs Alho and Yupa

**Chapter Nine: Shen and Tai Lung vrs Al-ho and Yu-pa**

Arizona, Kimberly, Wendy, Peter, Tex and May were standing next to each other, their wrists were hand cuffed to the other while May's wrist were hand cuffed to a pipe. Tai Lung thought that it would be more 'creative' if they used cuffs instead of rope and gags like a normal hostage would have. They didn't even bother ti silence them since the group were too sadden and scared to even whisper.

Nearby Tai Lung and Emily were waiting next to the prisoners. Tai Lung was meditating but Emily was snoring as drool lightly oozed out of her lips. "Wake up!" The snow lepord snarled as he pushed the boxer girl, forcing her to wake up and caught herself before she fell face flat on the ground "What do you want?" Emily asked as she looked at the tiger "We're suppose to keep an eye on the prisoners, not relax."

"Whatever," Emily said as she yawned "It's like a boaring baby sitting job. All that's missing is for them to go to bed and for us to rade the fridge." "Modern folks are so lazy and useless," Tai Lung grumbled under his breath as he held his head "Should've stayed dead."

Then they heard a crashing sound coming from outside and the lepord sprang up first. "What was that?" Emily asked "I'll check it out," Tai Lung said, not noticing some shadowy figures sneaking above them and looking down at them "You stay behind and keep an eye on the prisoners."

"Yeah whatever." Emily said "It's not like they're going anywhere." Tai lung left the room to check up on the noise as Emily looked at the captives with a dull look on her face "Man, this is dull. In those movies there was drama and such, this is more fun then watching hair grow."

Suddenly something large and furry fell downwards and landed right on top of Emily, squishing the girl as she hit the ground. The six humans jumped when they hear the noice and saw Po sitting on a knocked out Emily "Po?" May asked in surprise "Don't worry about a thing," the panda told the humans as the five came into the room "We're here to help." "You came back for us." Arizona said as the five broke the cuffs and set them free. "Of course we did," Crane said "We wouldn't let anything happen to our closest... i mean, well... to those we treasure and care about dearly.

* * *

Meanwhile Tai Lung came out and looked around "Ok, who ever you are you are come out." The tiger looked up and saw Al-ho and Yu-pa standing on a fire escape platform, looking down at him while their long hair flowed in the breeze. "Well know," the lepord said as he crossed his arms "It's about time you showed up, we were starting to grow restless."

"We know," Al-ho said "Where's Shen? We're ready to fight." Suddenly Shen attacked from above but Yu-pa gave the bird a quick upper cut and deflected the bird's knife attack. "Nice try," Yu-pa said as she brushed her fingers across her hair before she and her brother joined her on the ground with the villains "But i thought you could do better then that."

* * *

Po and the five had just met Dylan, Sophie, Garu and Pucca for their second attack once they brought the six humans into the van they had 'barrowed' from the hotel when suddenly...

BANG!

"What was that?" Viper asked.

"A gunshot!" Sophie gasped "But Tai Lung and Shen don't own... so... oh no!" the group peeked around a courner and a horror met their eyes. Al-ho and Yu-pa were lying deathly still, a small pool of red stuff leaked from their bodies. Martha stepped out of the shadows and blew the smoke off her gun "Well, they were as easily to fool as my husband was. It only takes one bullet to finish the job. To bad that was my last one."

"That's alright," Shen said "After all, all that's left are the five, Shifu and the dragon warrior." "Now remember our deal," Martha told the villans "Kill those feral children just like i did their parents and force a love potion down Sophie and Dylan's mouths, make sure they do and they'll do anything i want them to do."

Shocked and hurt the group hid in the shadows as the three villains dissapeared with Emily and waited till the coast was clear. Pucca and Garu were the first ones to come out of the darkness and ran to their parents side. "Mommy! Mommy wake up!" Pucca cried as she pulled Yu-pa's hair lightly "Mommy!" "Daddy?" Garu asked as he pushed Al-ho, hoping that he would move but nothing worked.

Sophie and Dylan were crushed as Po ran to the twin's side with the five. They had just discovered that their own mother had killed thier father and know she had killed thier loves. Po tried despratly to wake Yu-pa and Al-ho up but nothing worked. "No..." Sophie sighed sadly while Pucca and Garu ran to their parents' side, crying and hugging their legs tightly in sadness.

"Al-ho... Yu-pa..." Po said softly as tears swelled in his eyes "This isn't happening... it can't be happening... it can't..." the five were heart broken as was Po then their sadness turned into anger and rage "They'll pay for this." Tigress snarled angrily. The five and Shifu then made a break for it down the same street Martha and Emily walked away from while Po, who had become angry as did the five, roared in anger and joined the other animals on their mission for revenge.

Dylan and Sophie went over to their true loves and gently caressed their faces. "Oh Yu-pa," Dylan said as he touched Yu-pa's beautiful cold face "My best friend and my shining star, i wish we never got homesick in the first place. I wish we never came to New York at all... I wish we were never related to that... that... _monster." _"You can't leave me my darling." Sophie said as she caressed Al-ho's cheek "I love you and you mean more to me then anything in the world. And what about our baby? He needs you, i need you, everyone needs you... please come back."

With tears in their eyes Sophie and Dylan placed a long last kiss on their lover's lips and a spark of golden yellow magic erupted as they kissed. The golden light grew brighter and brighter before the family suddenly disapeared in a flash of sparkling golden light that faded away as a thunder and lighting storm suddenly starts and rain pours down heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile Po fell down to the ground with a goofy smile on his face and a dart in his neck like the rest of the animals. Emily blew the smoke off her dart gun while Shen laughed "I can't belive how easily we can get away with this." "You two have a lot to learn about the modern world," Martha said to the lepord and the peacock "But i'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually."

As Shen and Tai Lung looked out into the city Martha turned to Emily and gave her a nod, the girl noded in responce and reloaded the dart gun. "You know, i was just thinking, the statue of libraty needs to be repainted, maybe something more of a golden yellow and a snow white. Maybe a danish. What do you think Tai Lung?"

Before the Lepord even responded a dart hit him in the back and he passed out with a goofy look on his face "What the-" Shen's exclamation was interupted when a dart struck his neck and he started to feel dizzy. He pulled out the dart and managed to say "You crooks." before he passed out.

Martha took out her cell phone, dailed a number and said "Hello Bronx Zoo? How would you like to have some very specal advanced animals added to your collection?"


	13. A Rescue and a Magical Return

**Chapter Ten: A Rescue and A Magical Return**

Po awoke to a dark night with such a headache as he held it in pain. The panda sat up and realized at first that something wasn't right. He remembered running towards Martha when suddenly something small pricked him and the next thing he knew he was waking up in another place. With his body hurting all over he managed to open his eyes and thought he saw something that looked like a cage.

Suddenly a spotlight shined on him and the panda covered his eyes as he grunted. He looked around again and realized that he was behind a bobed wire cage and next to him in seperate cages were the five, with Mantis in a jar, Shifu and even Shen and Tai Lung were in cages as they all got up and recovered from their forced sleep.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked as she placed her fingers between the wires in confusion. The animals looked around and realized that they were being watched by humans and the tigress gasped "Wait, i reconize this place. We're in the zoo!"

"Where animals belong," Emily said as she came out of the shadows with Martha "Including animals like you." "You back stabbing trators!" Tai Lung shouted as he banged at the wires "Let me out of this right now!" Shen shouted as his tail feathers ruffled in anger "I'm a lord, i demand you releace me from this mediocre prison at once!"

"No way," Martha said "Besides, do you know how big a discovery like you is?" "How big?" Po asked as Mr. Ping, Master Croc and Master Ox poked their heads out of the shadows for a while before returning to their hiding place. "So big that we're going to make a fortune out of you!" Emily said "Maybe we can make a theme park out of you, people would pay very big bucks for talking animals who live and breathe old school china and who do actually kung fu moves. Heck, they'll even double it once we discover where you come from."

"Forget about it," Monkey said as he turned his back on the woman "We're not talking and your not making us speak." "If you don't talk we'll have to skin you alive to make you speak." Martha said "You dispicable woman!" Shifu exclaimed "When we get out of these cages you will regret it."

"Like you regret me for letting those ferals get shot and killed?" Martha asked. Po remembered that part and wished it wasn't true even thought it was. His heart broke as he recalled seeing Al-ho and Yu-pa deathly still and tears formed in his eyes. He remembered long ago that Shen had killed Al-ho and Yu-pa's parents when he discovered the humans for the first time, then he dicovered a book labled "My Hunting Book" and killed the two because of it. This would be the reason why the humans were thought to be so bad.

Then something fell down on top of the woman's head. It was a book, a book with the words 'My Hunting book' on them. "Hey, how did my hunting book get here?" Martha asked as she picked it up "You mean that book belongs to you, not Al-ho and Yu-pa's parents?" Shen asked in confusion.

"Al-ho and Yu-pa's parents?" Martha asked in confusion "I just snuck this book into the traveling bags of my old menace's Iris. And-" then something popped up in her mind "You mean to tell me those kung fu feral kids you were so close with... were really Ash and Dawn Robin of... this is even better then before!"

The animals realized that she was the cause of the entire death of Iris and Gary in the first place, other then Shen of course.

Ox, Croc and Ping then sprang out of the shadows and lunged towards the woman, only to skid to a halt when Martha pulled out her gun as did Emily "Some how i knew you'd show up." Martha said "Now, just get into a cage and stay quiet before i blast your heads off."

Shifu knew he had to do something fast. He jumped up into the air and kicked the gate, but the bobed wire only bounced him back and he tried again until the noise bothered Martha so much she loaded her gun and aimed at the red panda "You asked for it panda shrimp, i think you'd be better off stuffed. And i don't mean stuffed as in a meal."

Then she pulled the trigger and a bullet wized past the air, about to strike Shifu in the chest when suddenly the panda vanished into a puff of magic golden dust "What the- Where did he go?" Emily asked as the two woman looked around for Shifu before something pushed them down and landed backwards in front of a light.

The animals gasped by what they saw, Al-ho and Yu-pa were some how alive and glowing gold while Shifu, who wsa in Al-ho's hands, was placed down on a bench "Al-ho! Yu-pa! You're alright!" Po cried happily as his heart lept with joy "That's inpossable!" Martha exclaimed in shock "I killed them! They should be dead!" "Oogway said that our time wasn't up yet," Al-ho said "And we don't like what you did to our parents with that book."

Martha and Emily backed away from the twins as they walked forward "Now now, let's not be hasty with this." Martha said "Perhaps we can work something out." "You mean when you killed your husband and Sophie and Dylan's father when he found out you were a mobster and he was a police officer?" Yu-pa asked "Or maybe when you planned to make bucks off your own children by forcing Sophie to become a nurse and Dylan to marry a girl he never even knew or liked?"

"That's a big no no you nasty lady." Pucca said as she and Garu appeared out of no where startling the woman and the boxer.

"A very big no no," Sophie said as she and Dylan appeared out of the darkness while Croc, Ox and Ping unlocked the cages. "What are you going to do with us?" Emily asked "beat us up into a bloody pulp?" "Nope," Yu-pa said "Something more creative and you get to live to endure it." "What are you talking about?" Martha asked "Just go back to being dead!"

"Not until you get what's coming to you," Al-ho said "As the rats you really are." Then he poked Emily's hand and Yu-pa poked Martha's head. Suddenly the woman started to glow then that started to shrink and grow black fur all over their body and they shrank out of their clothes.

The freed animals gathered around to see two rats emerge from the clothes and they scurried away while the glow of Al-ho and Yu-pa stopped. "Oh guys!" Po cried happily as he scooped up Al-ho and Yu-pa and gave them bone crushing hugs as tears of joy sreamed down his eyes "I've never been so happy to see you in all my life! This is wonderful! You're alive and back!" "Not if you keep crushing our lungs!" Al-ho said as he coughed before the panda let them go with a quick "Sorry."

"But how... did Oogway?" Shifu asked to which Yu-pa nodded "He gave us life again and a spell of our own, a spell that turned Martha and Emily into the forms their personality truely fits; a pair of rats."

Shifu remembered about Tai Lung and Shen. He turned to face them but they had vanished into thin air. "Where did Tai Lung and Shen go?" The panda asked as the animals looked around "Don't worry about them," Yu-pa said "I think their trip here has given them a second chance of a better life. When they return to China, i think they'll be compleatly different animals."

"And if they don't?" Mantis asked "Well, rats don't have very long lifes so that won't be a problem." Al-ho said. "Still," Dylan said "I can't belive our own mother was an evil villain. I mean, i knew she never really liked us so much but i never thought that she'd go so far to get what she wants by killing dad and... well, i guess a rat is best suted for her and Emily anyway."

Pucca and Garu yawned and climbed into their kung fu parents' arms, snuggled close and fell asleep in Al-ho and Yu-pa's arms. "Good night babies." Yu-pa whispered as she kissed her child and her brother's kid before the group walked back to the hotel for a long and much needed rest.


	14. Return to China

**Chapter Eleven: Return to China**

As they returned to the hotel they were surprised when they saw Shen and Tai Lung waiting for them just outside the entrance. Surprisingly the peacock and the leoperd didn't attack, they just stood there with soft look on their faces, which the group thought were inpossable, then the two left into the darkness. However Shen tossed a scroll at the group and Yu-pa caught it before the peacock vanished into the night with the lepord.

"Well... that was weird." Dylan said "Even for them."

Yu-pa opened the scroll and read the note "To the Warriors and the humans, during our forced slumber by Martha and her lackie Emily, we both shared a vision of ourselves. We saw what we had done long ago and payed close attention to it. We then realized that if we continued to fallow the same path as those two had done then we'd end up doing the same thing over and over again in a void that will never end. We know that we don't belong in China anymore, because nobody there will ever forgive us for our actions. We shall stay here in New York city and find the path to redemption among the new modern world. Shen and Tai Lung."

"To think," Sophie said "All it took was to bring them back from the dead and a little trick from our mom and that boxer girl to get those two to see the light." "By the way, why did you bring the two here anyway?" Dylan asked Mantis, who was holding the two rats in a cage he had found back in the zoo and he said "You'll see."

The group went inside the hotel and discovered Po and the five's lovers asleep in hand made sleeping bags on the floor. the group just shrugged and carried the six to their room. Mantis stopped to give Molly the enchanted rats "Here, you can keep these as pets."

"Gee, thanks Mantis. I've always wanted some pets!" Molly said as Emily and Martha squeeked at her "I'm going to have to get some cheese to feed them right away." Emily and Martha squeeked as they ran around in the cage while the animals and the humans returned to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning it was time to say good bye to New York City and return to the Valley of Peace. Tex, Arizona, Kimberly, Wendy, Peter, and May, along with Uncle Chuck, Aunt Abigail, Molly, Teddy, Audria and Johnny were in front of the statue of Libraty while the animals stood in front of their lovers.

"So, you're really animals from another world like ours but in anchint times?" May asked "Yeah." Po said "I should've told you sooner but... i thought you'd think i was crazy."

"Would that be before or after you got your human apperance?" Tex asked jokingly while the five laughed in amusement.

"Still," Arizona said as she rubbed Crane's soft but strong wings "I'm going to miss you terrably." "Same here," Crane said "I'm sorry none of us ever got our first kiss with you. But maybe..."

"Why don't you come with us?" Yu-pa asked "I'm sure a trip to the Valley of peace won't be a bother for anyone. At least for a while or so." "Could you really do that?" Uncle Chuck asked "Let's find out." Al-ho said.

With that Yu-pa and Al-ho held up the small statue up high and a powerful flow of magic overwelmed them and everyone was covered in a flash of white light...

Then they arrived at the Jade palace as the morning sun shined and the morning gong rang through out the hills. "We're home." Po said as he took a deep breath "Fresh air, quiet sounds of the wind, man it's good ot be home."

"Wow," Johnny said as he looked at the Jade Palace behind them "What is that?" "The Jade Palace." Tigress said with a smile on her face "And i have to admit, it's great to see it again."

"You think they have free wi-fi here?" Molly asked as she took out her cell phone and opened it "Wow, you get great reseption here." Po turned to face May but got a big surprise when he discovered that she had been turned into a panda just like him! Tex, Wendy, Arizona, Kimberly and Peter were no linger humans but animals to match their true loves!

"I've been turned into a snake!" Peter screamed then he fell down and fainted as did Kimberly. "What drama queens," Tex sighed as he looked at his claws wit a smerk on his face. "I cloud get use to this in a hurry." Arizona said as she flapped her new arms "So, you wanna see the valley of peace?" Yu-pa asked.

"Of course," Uncle Chuck said "Where's this cute village you're always talking about then huh?" "Right down there," Al-ho said as he pointed down the massive stairs, much to the modern folk's shock. "All the way down there?" Johnny asked in shock "I'm getting a foot ache just looking at that!"

Hearing that made Yu-pa and Al-ho giggle while Dylan told the boy "It's not so bad, at least you lose a few pounds doing it. Besides, do you wanna invent the elevator?"

* * *

Nineteen years later...

The sun was setting and all was peacefull as Pucca's long hair flowed in the breeze while Garu played his reed pipe to a harmonious toon Shifu had taught him. Pucca and Garu were in the middle of a clearing while their elderly like parents meditated nearby.

Garu stopped his tune when the glow of the small statue of libarty shined and Pucca turned to face him "Are you ready to return to New York?" "Of course, we did make an engagement." Garu said as he sat up. "Be back soon you two." Al-ho said "We don't want you coming back in stitchs like last time."

"We won't." Garu said "Oh and don't forget to bring your moon cakes." Sophie said as she gave Pucca and Garu the sweet powdered cakes in a basket for Pucca to hold "Thanks mom." Pucca said before she and Garu teleported back to New York magicaly.

In Central Park around eight 'o clock a tomboyish girl and a boy sat on a bench waiting. The girl was a tomboy named Sidney Vincent, or Sid for short to her friends, and she had short salt and pepper hair with dark blue eyes. She was also the smartest girl in the world, she built a working shrinking ray when she was only in the sixth grade and already had a job as an inventor and a doctor.

The boy was named Tovi Ball, he was bubbly, Stylish and super-friendly. Always eger to lend a hand Tovi quickly became popular almost all over manhatten. He had gray hair that he thought looked just fine on him and handsome brown eyes. He was also the son of a weather man and a vet who had moved here because of their jobs.

"When do you think Garu and Pucca will come?" Sid asked Tovi as the boy combed his hair "They'll always come." Tovi told the girl. "You bet!" Pucca cried as she swung down from a tree below them, startling the boy and the girl as they yelped in surprise. "Sorry about that." Pucca said as Garu joined her "We brought moon cakes."

"Sweet!" Tovi said as he took a cake from the basket. Nearby the children of the five and Po, whom The couple were babysitting, played together thanks to the statue's powers. As Pucca and Garu shared a kiss with Tovi and Sidney they felt just as powerful and as strong as their parents had when they first meet thier future mates. Now both New York and China were very peacefull.

The End


End file.
